Il en a p't'être trop pris ?
by SunInNormandy
Summary: Quand le Hippie en a trop pris et que le Patron se rend compte que finalement, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour le drogué de l'émission... Rated M, Patron/Hippie plutôt mignon :3


Hey ! :3  
Voici un petit Patron/Hippie que j'ai écris pour ma chouchou :D  
Bref !  
ENJOY !

Il en a p't'être trop pris ?

Le Hippie tourna la tête, allongé sur le carrelage de la cuisine, il s'efforçait d'avoir une respiration normale. Il n'aurait jamais dû en prendre autant. Il allait sûrement y passer. Wifi se roula en boule dans son cou et ronronna. Ils s'endormirent comme tel. Allongés sur le sol froid de la cuisine, une seringue vide posée sur la table roula et explosa sur le sol.

Le lendemain, le Hippie fut réveillé par de l'agitation autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas mort. C'était déjà ça. Je dois même dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi content d'être en vie. Par contre, l'agitation autour de lui prouvait que quelque chose clochait. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais ne pu que se hisser sur une chaise, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la table et manquant de la renverser.

\- Heee... Kessispasse ? Articula-t-il dans un demi-coma

\- Le Hippie est mort ! Tu vois pas non ! Hurla Mathieu qui fouillait dans le placard pour trouver des sacs poubelles afin de cacher le corps du drogué survivant

\- A mon avis faudrait le découper... Fit remarquer le Patron avec une pointe de je ne sais quoi dans la voix

\- Mais gros... Le Hippie... C'moi ! S'étonna-t-il

Mathieu se retourna. Analysa le Hippie de haut en bas. Fit glisser son regard sur la seringue éclatée sur le sol, revint vers le Hippie. Le Patron releva ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Putain mec tu nous a fait peur ! S'écria ce dernier en tapant le dos du Hippie tellement fort qu'il en tomba de sa chaise

Le Geek arriva, une peluche sous le bras, un bâillement imprimé sur le visage. Il constata la scène cocasse qui s'étalait sous ses yeux : le Patron qui remettait un Hippie agonisant sur sa chaise et Mathieu qui rangeait couteau et sac poubelle en vitesse. Mais il ne notifia pas. Après tout, l'histoire est pavée de fous, il fallait bien qu'il s'en coltine certains !

\- Bon... J'peux aller dormir... J'ai comme... Un léger mal de crâne... Réclâma le Hippie

\- Euh... Ouais ! Ok ! Je t'emmène jusqu'à ta chambre ! Proposa Mathieu ce qui lui valu un regard noir du Patron que personne ne remarqua derrière ses lunettes fumées

Après avoir déposé le Hippie qui s'était endormi avant même de toucher son lit, Mathieu sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, évitant de se planter une seringue par inadvertance, et redescendis trouver les autres dans la cuisine.  
Le Panda s'était déjà chargé de nettoyer la seringue. Le Patron, assit sur une chaise, tapotait nerveusement le côté filtre de sa cigarette contre la table et le Geek buvait un chocolat chaud.  
« Banal. » pensa Mathieu.

\- N'empêche. Faudrait le surveiller l'autre... Déclara le Patron en faisant un signe de tête vers l'étage, où dormait le Hippie

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le Panda

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Hasarda le Geek

\- Non. Je m'inquiète pas. Juste... Faudrait pas qu'on soit des victimes collatérales. Se renfrogna l'homme en noir

\- Dixit le mec qui a assassiner une dizaine d'enfants... Ajouta Mathieu

\- Par compassion. Compléta le Patron

\- En tout cas... je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète que maintenant... Je veux dire... On est à la saison 5 ! Il est comme ça depuis le début ! S'étonna Mathieu

\- Ouais.. ? Bah... J'm'inquiète... C'tout. Le criminel laissa un silence significatif s'installer, Bon. J'vais m'coucher.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, quand les autres entendirent ses pas s'éteindre et le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qu'il fermait, ils osèrent de nouveau parler, à voix basses cette fois.

\- Dites... Il a un problème ? Demanda le Geek

\- Oh. Il a sûrement mal dormi. Expliqua Mathieu plus pour lui-même que pour les autres

Dans sa chambre, le Patron donna un coup de pied dans un carton qui déversa un flot de préservatifs sur le sol. Il se jeta sur son lit défait et donna un énorme coup de point dans son oreiller, retenant un cri.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait que le Hippie ai failli mourir le rendait si...triste ?  
Non. C'était impossible ! Lui. Triste ? Pour un drogué dont il se fichait royalement ? Ou plutôt dont il voulait se ficher mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer.  
Non. C'était impossible.  
Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net.

Il sortit de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Il passa devant celle du Geek, il le vit par la porte entre-ouverte, il jouait, il avait le casque, donc il ne l'entendrait pas. Tant mieux.

Il fit encore quelques pas et arriva devant la chambre du Hippie, reconnaissable entre toutes car elle sentait la drogue à 10km et que des fleurs ornaient la porte. C'était tellement cliché. Mais il s'en foutait tellement à cet instant ! Il resta quelques minutes, la tête posée contre la porte, puis il se décida à entrer.  
Le Hippie était allongé sur son lit. Il ne dormait pas. Il fumait. Tranquillement. Comme si il n'en avait pas eu assez et qu'il avait failli mourir, il recommençait quand-même !

\- Mec, tu devrais faire gaffe, cette saloperie te tuera ! Déclara le Patron en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en prenant le joint du Hippie entre ses doigts

\- Hééé ! Rends moi ça gros ! Se révolta mollement l'autre

Pour toute réponse, le Patron fuma et recracha langoureusement la fumée en l'air. Il sentit la pièce vaciller autour de lui, tout tournait autour d'eux. Le Patron posa ce qui restait de joint sur la table de chevet du Hippie, déjà encombrée de plusieurs dizaines de mégots.

\- Gros... Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda le Hippie, constatant que le Patron s'était rapproché

\- J'ai besoin de savoir un truc. Tu veux bien te laisser faire ?

Le Hippie hésita. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le Patron se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui et passa une main derrière sa nuque. L'homme en noir se pencha et posa ses lèvre sur celles du Hippie. Ce fut comme une libération. Tout était clair. Il pressa encore plus sa bouche contre celle du drogué et changea de position pour rendre ce moment le plus agréable possible.

Le Hippie se redressa dans son lit et passa ses mains sous la veste du Patron, ce dernier entre-ouvrit la bouche, forçant son partenaire à le faire. Mais avant d'aller plus loin il interrompit leur baiser.

\- Tu te débat pas ? S'étonna le criminel

\- Non... Pourquoi je me débattrai ? Demanda le Hippie

\- Bah j'en sais rien...

\- Bah dit rien alors...

A son tour, le Hippie se jeta sur le Patron et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le chapeau du Hippie vola, l'homme en noir interrompit de nouveau leur baiser ce qui fit râler le Hippie, auquel il enleva simplement les lunettes, l'autre fit de même en retour.

Ils restèrent là un moment, les yeux dans les yeux avant que le Patron n'enlève doucement sa veste et la jette sur le sol. Il passa une main sous le t-shirt du drogué et passa l'autre derrière sa nuque pour forcer la cambrure de son dos. Il fit lentement passer le t-shirt par dessus les épaules du Hippie tandis que celui-ci enlevais un à un les boutons de la chemise d'un noir d'encre, dévoilant au fur et à mesure un torse fin couleur porcelaine. Ils se laissèrent glisser dans le lit, ne pensant qu'à rapprocher leurs corps le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

Le Hippie se tassa au fond des draps et regarda en direction du Patron sans vraiment le voir. La nouvelle drogue qu'il avait mis dans son joint faisait enfin effet. Il le voyait dans les yeux du Patron. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Laisse-toi aller gros...Chuchota-t-il

Le Patron ferma les yeux, ses appuis se firent hésitants, ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, il se laissa tomber sur le drogué déjà quasi inconscient.

_Je crois que pendant une année on était tous allongés sur une sorte de banc, ou peut-être que c'était un canapé ?_

_Toujours est-il qu'on était là. On bougeait, parfois on se levait, on se regardait, on courait un peu...puis on retombait.  
Et on arrivait quelque part. C'était différent.  
Oui je crois qu'on réfléchissait beaucoup._

_Ou alors peut-être qu'il n'y avait que moi ? Que j'étais seul et que je n'arrivais plus à bouger ?_

Ils reprirent lentement leurs esprits. Ils étaient méchamment stone. Le Patron tourna la tête vers le Hippie qui dormait plus ou moins... Ils cherchèrent leurs mains sous la couette et entrelacèrent leurs doigts, leurs étaient moites, ils avaient chaud.

Ils laissèrent la couette glisser le long du lit et terminer sa chute sur le sol. Ils retirèrent leurs pantalons respectifs et s'assirent sur le bord du lit, essayant de récupérer un tant sois peu leur souffle et une température corporelle normale. Leurs mains toujours jointes, ils se regardèrent, le Hippie soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le Patron se glissa à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le Hippie mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en passant ses bras autour du coup de l'homme en noir qui pressa son entrejambe contre celui de sa proie. Sous la mince membrane de tissu, on sentait les frissons de la virilité oppressée du criminel. Il emprisonna les lèvre du drogué entre les siennes, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son désir de l'autre.

Le Hippie glissa vers le bas de son anatomie, emportant au passage les dernières barrières qui séparaient leur corps. Constatant la virilité fièrement dressée du Patron, le Hippie ne pu contenir son envie et entama de doux va-et-viens sur la hampe de chaire de son prédateur, celui-ci senti son corps se contracter et il se laissa tomber sur le dos pour offrir une position plus confortable au Hippie qui n'en fut que plus efficace. Au bout de quelques minutes de supplice, le Patron fini par se libérer dans la bouche du pauvre drogué qui resta un instant pensif avant de se lécher les lèvres et de fondre vers la bouche de son amant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ce dernier retourna le Hippie et, le forçant à se mettre à genoux, posa une main dans le bas de son dos. Le Patron ne ressenti même pas le besoin de préparer l'intimité du drogué à son arrivée, il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps.

Il s'immisça à l'intérieur du pauvre Hippie qui serra les draps entre ses doigts, le criminel commença alors d'abord de doux ,mais qui devinrent rapidement plus violent, va-et-viens. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière. Que c'était bon. Le Hippie se cambra violemment et se mit à trembler. Le Patron accéléra ses coups de reins répétitifs, le drogué peinait à retenir ses gémissements, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti. Il se mordit l'intérieur de joue à sang.

Quand le Patron décida enfin qu'il en avait eu assez, il laissa le Hippie se reposer, ce dernier s'effondra sur le lit, la bouche en sang, son partenaire s'allongea à côté de lui et essuya le liquide rouge qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

\- C'est...bon... Haleta le Hippie, T'as vérifié ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je sais pas... J'ai mal vérifié je pense... Répondit le criminel

Le Hippie lui lança un regard suppliant, auquel le Patron répondit par un de ses habituels sourires en coin, qui promettait que le pauvre Hippie n'en avait pas fini de lui. En effet, le Patron se pencha vers la partie basse de l'anatomie du Hippie qui ne réagi même pas. L'homme en noir saisi entre ses doigts expert la hampe de chaire dressée du Hippie et entama un mouvement perpétuel. Le Hippie ne fut pas long à venir. Il jouit au bout de quelques va-et-viens et émit par la même occasion un gémissement de contentement qui fit sourire le Patron. Qui revint se poser près de sa proie. Il étendit le bras et saisi la couette afin de la ramener sur leurs corps nus.

Des pas se résonnèrent dans l'escalier, quelques pas dans le couloir et un cri muet. Le Patron leva la tête. Le Hippie dormait. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre.  
La porte. Il ne l'avait pas fermée en rentrant, pensant ne rester que le temps d'un baiser.

Toujours est-il qu'il était là. Mathieu était là. Sur le seuil de la chambre du Hippie. Abasourdi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait lui. Déjà en temps normal la chambre du Hippie était sale et mal rangée, mais en plus aujourd'hui il y avait des vêtement dans tous les coins. Mais surtout, SURTOUT, il y avait le Patron dans cette chambre. Pire encore, dans ce lit aux draps tachés de sang et d'autre substances qu'il est préférable d'ignorer.

Le Hippie leva soudainement la tête.

\- Gros ! C'pas c'que tu crois ! Commença-t-il

\- C'est pas la peine... Le coupa le Patron en adressant un sourire humble à Mathieu

\- Non mais... Enfin... Tu as l'air d'aller mieux en tout cas... Je vais...uhm...vous laissez... Répondit ce dernier en fermant la porte

Les deux fautifs restèrent immobiles un instant.

\- Au moins, maintenant, on a une porte pour nous cacher... Constata soudain le criminel

\- On a une porte...ON PEUT FAIRE DES BLAGUES ! S'empressa d'ajouter le Hippie

Voilà ! Si ça vous a plus n'hésitez pas à poser une review, à m'envoyer un MP, toussa toussa ! :)  
KEUR


End file.
